


when the world forgets

by swag_meister



Series: things about stinky minecrafters [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swag_meister/pseuds/swag_meister
Summary: tommy angst because i want you to sufferANYWAYS HOPE YOU ALL CRY(lazy tagging)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: things about stinky minecrafters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021947
Comments: 17
Kudos: 210





	when the world forgets

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you cry

_why_.

thats the first thing tommy thinks today.

the first time he's thought anything in a while.

its all he _can_ think right now.

he remembers.

tommy remembers the wars, the pain, the tnt, the friends, the election, a nation, a flag so bright it took a whole night to burn.

he remembers why he wears a porcelain mask on his face, a beanie, a pair of goggles, a crown, a trenchcoat, a bandana around his wrist, why the bees follow him wherever he goes, why his diet seems to only be potatoes, why a part of his hair is dyed a darker color, why the foxes seem to like him. 

he remembers; though he wishes he didnt.

he wants to leave. oh so desperately he wants to. 

but, he feels like he has to prove that he is not weak. that even though he is alone, he is strong. 

he will live because a tyrant once told him he was weak and not good enough.

but some days, he wants out. 

wants to laugh again.

wants to hear the strums of a guitar again.

wants to watch the sun set and rise with the disks playing.

he wants to burn the disks.

they caused destruction, death, and bloodshed.

so he does

he watches the smoke rise.

the sun rise.

his will to live fall.

he watches his world crumble to dust.

he is sixteen

a man remembers his old friends. the world does not.

tommyinnit remembers.

the world does not.

so when the man is gone, the bees and the foxes may grieve.

but the world does not.

the world forgets, and we remember.

**Author's Note:**

> LOL I TRIED AND I HOPE YOU CRIED BECAUSE HALFWAY THROUGH THIS SINCE I SAW VIENNA PLAYED AND I CRIED. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. LEAVE SUGGESTIONS! :')


End file.
